ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Rider Cometh
Testimonials * 5x SMN 1x COR. Summoners used Garuda / Predator Claw. COR kited Adds with W.Legs. Kiter died near the end though. Can exchange COR for other Job with + movment speed gear since MP is not really an issue. Adds hitting fast, did ~150dmg on Taru SMN. Odin can cast Silencega. * 5x SMN 1x RDM/NIN. Leviathan/Garuda, had the RDM kite adds as they poped. For the kiter it was difficult to grab the 3rd add. You'll probably end up needing a 2nd kiter towards the end. The Odin Image's hit pretty hard too; hit roughly 130~200 with no dmg reduction. Easy fight as long as adds are kept busy. * 5x SMN 1x COR, nobody got touched by the images tried Sleepga with Shiva but resisted, we just ignored them as they were only hitting pets. COR got kill shot with Fire Shot before the end of the countdown, which I assume was Zentetsuken.Uwen.Unicorn 21:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * Completed with 5x SMN/WHM and one RDM/NIN. 4 SMN concentrated totally on Odin Prime and used only Garuda, RDM kited images, and 5th SMN assisted in kiting when RDM died. - Asura * 5x SMN 1x PLD. Predator claw spam and garuda tank. Pld kited images and ended up dieing at the end of the fight and then killed the smn who had cured the pld (me). But Odin was dead at that point. SMN/SCH is ok for this, it does do an aoe that slows and gravities whoever gets hit but nobody should be in the vicinity to get hit with it. * 3xSMN 2xRNG 1xNIN. NIN kited adds, Predator Claw spam with avatars tanking most of the time, until Zantetsuken when everyone scattered. Then RNGs blink tanked until an avatar could get hate again. Since when is Waughroon Shrine in Aht Urhgan Whitegate...? --Eremes 12:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I just corrected this, it's Walahra Temple. --Aerin 12:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Odin has high magic defense. fully merited BLM did only 80 with Freeze II. BLU did 400-600 damage with blue magic. Recommend melee style fight. 3 DD, PLD/NIN, RDM, WHM. Odin gives a 10 second countdown before Zantetsuken. Experience is lost upon death in the battlefield. +12% movement speed is enough to barely outrun the Images. *Using 4 SMNs, 1 BRD, 1RDM/NIN: If SMNs stick to where you zone in, keep Odin in the middle, and RDM/NIN keeps on the extreme edge you can run circles all day long. He will only smn 3 Adds, claim these with Paralyze, it will help you get going while claiming them as they pop. They will attack SMN as first, should should be fairly simple to run up and grab one. I used Paralyze 2, occasionally stopped when i was about 18 yalms ahead to cast Ni. This was a mistake though, as I started taking hits when I got all 3. They have decent accuracy and attack fast. So as long as you stay ahead, ensure no one casts on you or around you, you should be fine. Movement speed is a must. However with my macro's I have a second or two delay in kiting taking off Dust Gloves and was still able to kite all 3 successfully. Make sure no one runs in to play with their avatar during the countdown lol >.> and its an easy win. Dont stop to cure yourself if you get low on HP, full buff before you enter using Composure. and if you got Phalanx II then even better. Small but simple measure make sure you put up aquaveil, spikes, as these seem to enfeeb fairly easily, though they did resist bind. Slow/Para land great.--Silvenmyst 11:20, March 23, 2010 (CST)